


Nygmobblepot Fanfics

by himeko7



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Future, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Romance, Smut, nygmobblepot week, nygmobblepotweek, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeko7/pseuds/himeko7
Summary: This is where all of my Edward Nygma x Oswald Cobblepot oneshots will be found!! (because who doesn't like it when two cute and crazy cinnamon rolls are in love~?  ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶)





	1. Gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald has never done "it" before with Ed, so what better gift to give Oswald for Christmas is his first time?
> 
> (Slight AU where Ed never meets Isabella, and is lovers with Oswald.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't finish writing this on time, but whatever!! It's not gonna stop me from posting this a week after Christmas!! :'3

After a long night, the two men felt relieved to be back at the mansion, especially with how much snow had fallen and how chilly the weather had gotten from when they left in the evening.

"Well, that was quite a dinner party, I must say." Ed said, hanging both his and Oswald's coats. "I even think you talked to every person who was there!"

Oswald chuckled while making his way to the already-lit fireplace. "Tomorrow is going to be Christmas, Ed. And as the popular mayor that I am, it would have looked bad if I didn't join them with the same enthusiasm they had for me."

Ed knowingly smiled, remembering how Oswald acted in front of all the top-class people. He could have easily been an actor or a performer with how he seemed to enjoy talking and joking with the socialites, but Ed saw when no one else was looking- Oswald's expression looked impatient, nervous even, and when he caught Ed staring, he would give him a crooked smile and make small, insignificant comments about the party (e.g. the food, the decor, what everyone was wearing).

It was cute, and Ed was sure he was the only one to know about this side of him. "So, I wasn't just seeing things..." He said, standing beside his mayor. "There was something you wanted to say to me."

"Huh?" Oswald looked at him in surprise, obvious that he was hiding something. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I was just tired. I mean, we did go around the city all day today-"

"Then you could have told our hosts that, instead of forcing yourself to stay. I'm sure they would have understood." Ed countered. "Oswald, we've been together for a couple of months now, you think I wouldn't notice if something was off?"

He stood even closer to him, staring into green eyes that stared back in innocence, just like the day he confessed his love for him. And everyday since, it was _only_ in front of Ed that "The Penguin"- kingpin of Gotham's underworld- lets his guard down, showing that he was still a human being who wanted love and affection.

It took a moment before Oswald forced a laugh and decided to confess. "Okay, okay, you got me! I was going to surprise you in the morning, but..." He pulled out a small, dark green case from his pocket and hesitantly held it out, his smiling face turning into an uncertain one.

Lifting the lid, Ed gave a small gasp, awestruck at the emerald and gold pen. But what touched him the most were the cursive initials engraved in gold: **_E.N_** ** _._**

"I wanted it to have your full name, but they charged for every letter." Oswald said nervously, as Ed took out the pen in silence.

Never had Edward received such a present like this in his life. Of course, when his parents gave something to him, it was only when he would do well in school and/or behaved himself like the good boy they raised him to be. And he never really had any friends as he was targeted as a geek, and he didn't even want to remember the ungratefuls at the GCPD.

"Thank you, Oswald. I really appreciate this." Ed finally said, placing his gift back in its case.

"D-do you really mean it? B-because if you don't then-"

This time, Ed interrupted him with an embrace. "Yes... _I love it_." He whispered closely into his ear. He could only see the back of Oswald's ears turn red at the same time he felt him returning the embrace.

"Merry Christmas." He heard his Penguin mumble.

They pulled away, but Ed was frowning. "Um, I'm sorry Ozzie, you got me something but I didn't get anything for you."

"Oh! You don't need to worry about getting me anything, Edward. You're already my gift, and I don't need anything else." Oswald replied, still blushing. "Now... I'm gonna go see if Olga has my bath ready and go to bed. And I suggest you do the same."

Oswald hurried toward the stairs, stopping on the second step to say "it's going to be hectic tomorrow, so let's get a good night's rest!"

_________________________

He was always awkward and ruining the mood with Ed. They were already lovers, but even when it came to kissing, Oswald would feel so embarrassed- it wasn't too bad at first, in fact, he loved kissing Ed, but it was what came next that scared him. So much so, that he had to make some kind of excuse to keep from... "progressing further".

He stood in his robe in front of the bathroom door, done with bathing a long time ago. The reason why he wasn't going out was because he feared he might bump into Ed, (their rooms were nearby each other, and for Ed to get to his room, he had to pass the bathroom Oswald was using) and act even more weirdly than before.

The gift was a success. Ed had said that he loved it, but Oswald couldn't help but think he was being too kind to reject it, thus, running away like a coward instead of taking the opportunity to have a relaxing, romantic night.

Christmas day might've been fine for just that, but being mayor had its downsides. After all, he had to keep up with his image in order to keep the people's trusts.

Oswald took a deep breath and exhaled. It wasn't like him to be afraid- he's faced off against his enemies, murdered whoever had gotten in his way, and miraculously made it out alive when he was close to death...

But **love** was something incredibly different, especially with one whom has no experience with romance and the like.

Calming himself, Oswald pulled open the door. He was being silly, Ed was probably already in bed. There would be no reason for him to wait for Oswald after the way he acted-

"Ed!! You scared me!!" Oswald almost yelped, as Ed stood right in front him, smiling. "What are you doing standing there? Wait... were you... waiting for me?"

"Of course I was." He answered, matter-of-factly. "Took you longer than I thought you would, but that's alright. Now..."

Before Oswald could react, Ed picked him up bridal style. His eyes widened at the sudden action, anger starting to boil inside of him.

" _When it gets late and you turn out the light_ -"

"Put me down this instant, Edward!!" Oswald snapped.

"Not until you guess my riddle." Ed said, calm despite the look on the other man's face. " _When it gets late and you turn out the light, this is the place you'll be found each night_."

Rolling his eyes, Oswald knew he had no choice but to do as Ed wanted. "I don't know, inside of a car's trunk?"

Ed's smile fell a little when he saw that he was answering seriously."Oh dear. Uh, that's a good guess, but not quite right." Suddenly, he started moving, making Oswald hold on to him even tighter.

Just as it had come, his anger dissolved and his heart began to pound in his chest, his mind slowly connecting together the riddle and where Ed was taking him. When they finally reached their destination, Oswald glanced up at him, unable to speak.

"I take it that you've found the answer?" Ed asked, rhetorically.

The bedroom door was left open, so they went in without Ed having to put Oswald down. There was a bottle and a glass on the bedside table, and candles lit the room just enough to accentuate the dark red satin that covered the bed.

After Oswald was placed down on the edge, he was able to form the words that he wanted to say. "What is all of this, Ed? And where's Olga? What if she... sees us?" He fidgeted as Ed took off his tie and glasses, leaving the door wide open.

"Don't worry, I told her that I would take care of the rest, and that she could sleep in a little longer in the morning." Ed said, pouring wine in the glass and handing it to Oswald, to which he gratefully accepted.

"Now, do you remember what you said to me after I apologized for not getting you anything?" Oswald swallowed his drink in one gulp, then slowly and silently nodded, unsure of where this was going.

Ed sat next to him, his brown eyes, which were usually warm and soft, was darker in the dim lights and flickered with lust. "You said that I was your gift... so, I'm doing just that."

He leaned in and kissed Oswald. It was a simple kiss, lips pressing against each other, so sweet, so comforting, Oswald couldn't help but melt into it.

But when he felt Ed's hands, one on his hip, the other cupping his cheek, he knew they had to stop.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Oswald pulled back, breaking the kiss and placing a finger on his lover's mouth. "Ed, I am truly thankful for all of this... but... I must confess..."

With his hand still on Oswald's cheek, Ed started to caress him. "What is it?"

The truth was, he wanted to lie, to say that he really wanted to sleep, but Ed made it hard with the way he looked, touched, and spoke to him; all in a loving way, making Oswald's body tingle.

And he was _tired_ of running away.

"As you know... I have never been in a relationship like this before, so it comes as no surprise that I..." He paused, rethinking if it would sound pathetic coming from him.

"I don't have the experience to know if I'm a good partner or not. And I know that because of my inexperience, I seem to drive you away. But I assure you, I am **not**. So, please, please understand that it's not in any way your fault, Ed, it's solely because of my own cowardice that I'm being like this."

Oswald finally managed to spill out. He was on the verge of tears, contented for what he did, but also terrified that Ed would now look down at him.

"I understand." Was all Ed said, almost too casually.

"You... do? Did you _really_ listen to everything I've just told you?"

Chuckling, Ed held Oswald's hands, which were slightly shaking. "Oswald, believe me when I say that I understand. I know what it's like to be nervous and to overthink things- to be scared that you may be pushing the one you love further away with your insecurities."

Recalling the days at the GCPD, where he would try but always fail to win his dead girlfriend's heart, Ed was actually thankful for all the incidents that led him to where he was now, and to have someone who undoubtedly loves him as he used to with Kristen.

Moving closer to Oswald again, their faces just inches apart, he asked "Do you trust me?"

And without hesitation, Oswald nodded, his eyes squeezed shut to keep from crying. "Of course. I trust you with my life."

Ed kissed away a single tear that slid down his cheek. "Then, don't worry about me not loving you anymore. Because you're the only one who has loved me for who I am, and even if you're not ready to go deeper into our relationship, then that's okay. I'll always love you, no matter what."

It was the first time that Oswald initiated the kiss, so it took Ed a few seconds to recover from the mild shock, gently pushing him down on the bed.

Just like their hands, their mouths and tongues intertwined, Oswald allowing Ed to explore more than he ever did before, his moans buried in the mix.

Giving him time to breathe, Ed pulled open Oswald's robe, exposing his body. He began his way down, nipping and kissing the pale skin 'til they were marked by a satisfactory reddish color.

Ed didn't know if it was because it was Oswald's first time, or because he was just naturally sensitive, but hearing him whimper was making it hard to keep his pants on- especially when the goal was to take things slow and pleasure him as long as he could.

Once he decided to pay attention to Oswald's perk buds, suckling and massaging on them. He tried his best to hold in his laughter when he felt his hair being tugged, but quickly passed as soon as he saw the mess he made-

Oswald was panting heavily, his face flushed, and his body trembling from all the stimulation he was receiving, his ruffled hair was made even more messy from tossing and turning his head, also strands of them stuck to his forehead which was covered in a sheen of sweat. And what made him even more sensual, was the fact that his member was fully erect, leaking without being touched.

It was the most delicious thing he had ever seen; like a vulnerable bird, and Ed was the predator.

Freeing his own hard member from it's confinements, Ed brought out a small bottle of lotion, not caring anymore on doing it slowly and sweetly. He poured a generous amount onto his hand and placed himself between Oswald's legs.

Oswald hissed at the cold, strange feeling on his anus, squirming when he felt one of Ed's fingers slip through his tight hole.

"Does it hurt? Do you want to stop?" Ed asked, seeing Oswald grip the sheets, turning his knuckles white.

"N-no, it just feels weird... keep going..."

Complying, Ed continued to work at a steady pace, gradually feeling him relaxing, making it easier to put in another digit- and eventually, a third one.

When Ed was sure Oswald was loose enough, he pulled out his fingers and removed his shirt, wiping his hand as he did so. Ed lifted Oswald's legs so that they were wrapped around his waist, giving him better leverage.

"If it hurts too much, tell me." He ordered, their eyes locked.

Oswald hummed, pulling Ed down for a kiss, feeling the head of his cock on his entrance. He felt pain when Ed pushed inside, but not as much as he thought he would. The slow movements helped Oswald get used to his size, unconsciously sighing the deeper he went.

Ed began to pick up speed, getting addicted to the hot, velvety walls that was Oswald. While thrusting, he pumped his lover's neglected member, making him mewl out loud and loving that only **he** could be the one to do this to him.

Even more pleasing was the fact that Oswald was enjoying it too, his hips moving in rhythm, the sound of skin slapping filling the room.

"E-Ed... Edward... I'm..." Oswald couldn't finish, but Ed knew that he was close, so he stroked his cock faster and faster until strings of white covered Oswald's stomach. At the same time, he grunted with the effort to hold in his own release, just in time to pull out and come in his hand.

Reminding himself to get a new shirt, Ed cleaned the mess and covered the sheet over the lower half of Oswald.

"...Next time, do not scare me like that." Oswald said, his senses returning to normal. "And do not _ever_ carry me like that again."

Laughing, Ed took hold of Oswald's hand, rubbing the back of it. "Does that mean you like your gift?"

Oswald blushed when he answered.  "I do... but I told you that already." He said, almost inaudibly, looking down at the bed shyly.

Ed held him closer in his arms, petting Oswald's head affectionately. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again."

How fate had brought them together, they would never know, nor did they care. All they wanted was to have each other for as long as they were both still alive.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Ed suddenly said. "We can stay in bed the whole day tomorrow, if you want."

"What? How? I thought we had meetings to go to?" Oswald asked, confused.

"I called all of them, said you caught a cold, and they agreed to reschedule, hoping that you would get well soon." Ed smirked, seeing the grin on Oswald's face.

"Merry Christmas."

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, this was suppose to be short and smutty- but it turned out like this... OTL (hope it was still good? >_


	2. Inevitable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Nygmobblepot Week on Tumblr. 
> 
> Nygmobblepot Week, day 1 - Future. (Mar 13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not the 13th anymore. You can all slap me. OTL

Sitting at his private table, Oswald will openly talk with Ed about anything he wanted to whenever Ed visited the Iceberg Lounge. And Ed would be happy to listen to whatever Oswald had to say- whether it'd be about some kind of upcoming plans, information on both Gotham's surface and underworld, and even criticism about Ed's gaudy suits, he would let Oswald go on and on just to enjoy his voice.

And when Ed had something to say, Oswald would look at him intently, never missing a word and seeing every expression Ed put on in their conversations. Sometimes Oswald would have a smoke and Ed would wonder out loud if it was any good- to which Oswald would tell him that, unless he started a business of his own, he'd advise Ed to avoid it for his own good.

Anyone looking at them would think they were very close, especially with how they were able to touch each other despite their obvious status- and they would be right in thinking so, but no one would ever know how much even the littlest of gestures the two gave to each other meant. When Ed adjusts Oswald's tie, to when Oswald places a hand on Ed's shoulder, they seemed simple, but the feelings behind them were much more than that of friends, and the fact that only the two of them noticed, made them smile.

This, this was their inevitable future... but for now, it was hard to see Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma to reconcile, and it would be a long time before they could reach this understanding with one another.

Until then, their current fire will burn for a different reason...


End file.
